Kamen Rider Raptor
by TokyoRaptor
Summary: Scar: Releasing D , a drug that turns people into dinosaur like monsters F.A.N.G.: A government group dedicated to working in the shadows and covering up the events Kamen Rider Raptor: A trained scientist who develops his Rider equipment in order to combat both organizations and their shady practices.
1. Chapter1

Kamen Rider Raptor

Chapter One

The year is 2018, a new drug called D has started to become extremely popular in Japan. It is a powerful steroid that can mutate the DNA of the user, partially fusing it with that of dinosaur. However, it is commonly known as a drug that turns people into monsters. In early August a large scale attack was orchestrated against the science lab where this drug was created. Leading this attack was a pair of scaly dinosaur-like monsters, one orange and one blue, who stole the research from the lab and all samples of D that the lab carried.

It's been two years since then, and the public does not known where the drug is at all. The public is happy to know that D is not in the spotlight anymore. However the issues that of the drug have never left, criminals are currently selling D back out to the underground market. This group of criminals, collectively referred to as Scar, had started to make their own version of D; it is a more raw form of the steroid that can make a first time user into an addict. The year is 2020, and a rising scientist is trying to combat the rapid growth of D users.

"Professor!", shouts a younger girl in a maid outfit who seems to be in her early 20s, "It's time to wake up!"

"But why?", yawns Kaseki, "I'm still tired, can't I get 5 more minutes?"

"Well I would say yes, but my boss says that it is time to close up shop.", she sighs. "Besides that though, I need to clean that table."

The girl kicks the chair out from underneath Kaseki while giving a devilish grin. Kaseki lets out a quiet and surprised yelp as he fell.

"Now then… get out!" She started to clean off the table.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so harsh, Madoka-chan", he said as he stands to dust himself off. He looks threw a window to check how dark it is, but realizes that it is pitch black outside. "So uh… what time is it?"

Madoka looks down at a small watch, "About 11pm," she looks back forwards the professor, "kinda late isn't it?"

Kaseki Immediately and instinctively jumps up to grab his stuff before running out the door

"Hey! You didn't even order anything!", Madoka takes a seat, "Who comes to a café just to sleep?"

Kaseki runs all the way to his home, a small apartment with a few tools, a couch, a refrigerator full of inedible food items, a chess and checkers set, and a toaster. He sneaks inside and takes off his dirty white lab coat and his black boots and sets them to the side. Leaving only his blue jeans and his dark green shirt. He creeps up to the couch to hop in but finds his partner Osore Tsubasa laying there with a book in her hands. She has long black hair that comes to her shoulders and black eyes. She is wearing a pair of pink pants and a yellow shirt with some goldish accents around the bottom and sleeves as her sleeping attire.

"Rough day huh?" She smiles at him and puts the book down, "Tell me about it."

"Well… the mayor finally gave me the key to the city, and…" Kaseki starts to ramble.

"That's nice, but what really happened?" She asked and starting to giggle.

"Ok, I went to the café, and I wanted to see what would happen if I pushed myself to extreme limits"

"Go on", she sits up

"So I sat there, grabbed someone else's drink, and poured it into my eyes."

She starts to laugh, "Hey, hey what happened next?"

He straightens out and spins around "l… have no clue"

Her laughter stops, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… the pain knocked me out cold and I went blind for a few hours",

Tsubasa starts laughing again, "So that belt of yours actually worked huh?"

"Well as you can see, I'm not blind, so the emergency heal feature works", he looks down at Tsubasa, "So hey… uh…"

"What's up Rika?" She raises an eyebrow, "You should probably go to sleep, it's late"

"That's the thing, I had a rough day," he walked around the couch, "So I was wondering if I could…"

"Stop," She interjects and points to the corner of the room that has a blanket and a pillow, "You know the rules, I got home first. That means I get the couch and you get the pleasure of sleeping on the floor," she points more firmly to the corner, "Over there."

"Come one just help me out here!"

"Goodnight, Rika." Tsubasa turns over and starts drifting off into sleep.

"Fine then!" Kaseki drops onto the floor, "Goodnight, Osore"

The next morning, Kaseki wakes and stands up, stretches out, brushes his short black hair, and goes to make some toast but has some trouble finding the bread. He looks down in the trash can to find a bread package inside. "Hey Osore! I know you're up already! Did you eat all the…," he looks over to see that she isn't on the couch and that her shoes were still by the door, "...bread?" Kaseki stumbles over to the couch and finds a small note. Kaseki picks up the note and reads it out loud, "Professor Rika Kaseki, I have decided to take this woman with me for a great feast. You have two options, either option A, go about your day and let this woman die, or option B, for you to come to this address." Without hesitation, Kaseki runs to get his boots, coat, and belt and runs out to get to Tsubasa.

He runs to the address, and shows up at a large abandoned building. He looks inside to find Osore tied up to a pillar with a creepy middle-aged man circling the pillar while holding a small vial with a deep blue liquid. Kaseki tries to step into the building quietly through the window, but slips on the way in. The man looks toward him.

"Ah! You came, not surprised but still disappointed", he takes the cap off the vial, "I wanted to have some fun with the woman, but..." he drinks from the vial and grows to become a scaly monster with a spiked shell on his back and with a hammer for an arm, he also stands at around 2 meters tall, "Now that you are actually here, I have a job to do"

"So hey Rika," Tsubasa yells out, "can we hurry this up? This pillar isn't really all that comfy and his breath really isn't the best."

"Sure, besides I think my toast is burning," he pulls out a Rider Belt, it looks like a left facing profile shot of the head of a generic dark green dinosaur with a grey backdrop, he then puts it on. The belt speaks in a low growl [DINO DRIVER].

"The hell is that thing?" the monster replies to the sound of the belt.

"Well, I'm glad you asked", Kaseki opens the mouth of the belt [GAO!]. "You see, I also use Dino, but the more pure version" he chuckles as he pulls out a shiny silver vial that is labeled with the words "Velociraptor" from his pocket, "I call them Dino Vials"

"Yeah, so what?" the monster roars

"That means…" he inserts the vial into the drivers open mouth, the belt them shout [VELOCIRAPTOR] as a metal guitar solo starts to play on loop, "I am, a Kamen Rider"

"That's impossible!" the monster shouts

"Henshin" he pushes the head down to close the mouth around the vial [DINO UP! STRIKE SWIFTLY! RUN FAST! RAPTOR...] As the sound played, Kaseki's skin started to turn hard and rocklike before becoming extremely brittle, causing him to stop moving completely.

The monster starts to laugh, "I knew it was all for show, there's no way you had become a Kamen Rider!" The monster begins to run at the brittle and motionless Kaseki, and aims to knock off his head with his hammer arm, "Now, die!"

"Hey Rika," Tsubasa has a worried expression on her face, "Your belt works right? Can you stop playing around now?"

"Fine!" Shouts Kaseki as he throws up his arm to catch the hammer, with an egg-like shell falling off from his body, revealing what looked like dark green, scaled-designed spandex on the arms, then the rest of the shell starts to crumble showing more of the suit. The belt then screams out [READY!]

The undersuit is mainly dark green in the front with the under arm and sides being black, the yellow belt strap matching the yellow in the wrist and ankle cuffs, the gloves and boots being an ivory color, each having claws. The helmet is black, with an ivory, angular faceplate under the green angular eyes. The chest plate is styled to have a suit tie molded into the center, with that tie having a printed velociraptor fossil.

"Well then, you decided to attack me, huh?" He punched the monster back, knocking it out of the way, "Fine, I'm Kamen Rider Raptor, let's gao!"

The two go at it, with the monster flailing his hammer arm around, as the new Kamen Rider dodges the strikes as he walks closer and closer. When he gets close enough he starts taking wild swings with his claws at the enemy, mainly going for the chest and neck. The enemy tries to fight back with his regular arm, but Raptor catches that arm in his claws and uppercuts with the other. The enemy stumbles backwards, he then turns around and starts to run toward Tsubasa. Raptor stops and takes a step back covering his ears.

The monster preps his arm, "Stay back and de-transform or something! Otherwise this girl dies!"

Raptor speaks, but his voice being a bit deeper than before, "I'm sorry, but I can't hear you."

Tsubasa smiles and turns to the monster, she lets out an ear piercing screech "YOU'RE GROSS!" which sends him flying away

"Great job Osore," Raptor opens up the Dino Driver [GAO!, "But I think I got this from here" he closes the belts mouth again, [CRUNCH!! RAPTOR KICK!!!]

When Raptor does this, several duplicates of him start coming from multiple directions, all attacking the enemy before the real Raptor comes down from the sky and drop kicks the monster. The monster falls over and explodes, destroying a good portion, if not all of the evidence that could possibly allow someone to find the people selling D.

"Well, on the good new the belt does work, Osore"

"Clearly, and that means you are alive to get me out of these ropes," she gives off a playful smile, "But seriously, thanks again"

"No worries, but to see an Ankylosaur D Vial is always interesting"

"Yeah it is, but do you know what else is interesting?" Tsubasa smirks

"What would that be Osore?" He transforms back into his human form, where the suit falls off of him like dry cracked egg shells.

"If you…" she clears her throat before letting out another scream, "LET ME DOWN!" knocking Kaseki down.

"Ok! I'm sorry, geez", Kaseki gets up, dusted himself off, and starts to untie Tsubasa

Off in the corner of the room, a pair of odd people, one is a woman in blue, the other a man wearing an orange coat and glasses, are watching quietly.

"I see why Gore wants him dealt with" says the one in blue, who is examining Kaseki up and down his body.

"He doesn't want him dealt with, he wanted to test if he could ever hope to get to his level" replies the one in orange

"Well… can he?"

After a slight pause, the one in orange turns around and replies, "Maybe..."


	2. Chapter2

Kamen Rider Raptor

Chapter 2

It is almost midnight in an abandoned warehouse, and a young man is there quietly knocking on the front door while whisper to the other side, "Let me in, please."

After about thirty minutes of knocking, another man comes to the door, "Isn't it a bit late for this? Look we aren't interested." He begins walk away.

"Wait! I'm here to… evolve…", the young man drops his head in shame.

The door opens, a thin man wearing a suit with an orange top and tie as well as a pair of glasses is on the other side. "Ahh, well in that case, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name… it's Ganjo M…" he gets cut off by the man in the door who started signaling him to come inside.

"Ah, Ganjo-kun," the man smiled, "I haven't gone by such a Human name in a really long time"

Ganjo starts to walk in, "Human name? So what name do you go by?"

"Those who work at Scar don't consider themselves human, as such we don't have the names that a human would have." They kept walking, passing the girl in blue who closed the door behind them. "So… you can just call me Roast."

Kaseki and Tsubasa are walking to the Moonlight Café, their favorite coffee spot, to get something for breakfast. On the way there, Kaseki was writing frantically in his notebook different questions, equations, and small doodles. Tsubasa was quietly following behind him, thinking back on the ankylosaurus monster that Kaseki had defeated. Suddenly, a high school girl runs up to the two of them.

"Are you the person I heard about? The one who fights those monsters?" She starts tearing up, "I need your help… please"

Kaseki turns around quickly, "What's wrong?" He reaches out to the girl and puts his hands on her shoulders, "What can we do to help?"

"My… my brother", she starts to cry heavily, "he… became one…"

Tsubasa shoots a dirty look towards the girl, staring directly into her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Do you mean, he became one of those monsters?", Kaseki looks at the girl with concern in his eyes.

"Yes…", the girls crying gets louder, "Please, help him!"

"Of course we will", he smiles at the girl, "Go ahead home, we will find him"

"Thank you so much," the girls crying slowly came to a stop, "Oh uh my name is Ganjo Emi, my brother's name is Ganjo Mori." She quickly runs off into the distance.

"I don't even need to tell you right?" Tsubasa sighs, "It's pretty obvious, I would think."

Kaseki stays silent as he pulls out his driver and puts it on before quickly opening it [Gao!] "Oh it's completely obvious, but…" Kaseki finally answers as he put the Velociraptor Vial into the driver. He then put his left arm across his face and his right arm across his belt, with both hands pointing upward. Rika yelled 'Henshin!' and then proceeded to close the mouth of the Dino Driver with his right hand. [Dino Up! Strike swiftly, run fast! Raptor…] he once again gets covered with an egg shell like substance before breaking out [READY!]

While this is happening the surrounding civilians start collectively gathering, pointing, and gasping. After Kaseki transforms some people in the crowd start taking out their phone

"So let me get this straight... " Tsubasa put her hands on her hips.

"What?", Kaseki's voice once again being deeper than usual, "You want to try and stop me?"

She sighs heavily before pointing down the street, "Something tells me if you go down that way far enough you will find him."

He nods quickly before grabbing the upper part of his driver, he then opens and closes it twice before it says [Gao Motto! Velociraptor!!!] he immediately starts to give off a faint green glow before running off into the distance at high speed down the street dodging the entire crowd and out running the cars nearby.

Tsubasa sighs again, disappointed about Kaseki's recklessness, as her phone rings. She goes and picks it up after she sees the lack of caller ID, "Hello?"

A mechanical voice that sounded like a text to speech program answered "Tsubasa Osore, this is F.A.N.G. Headquarters, the conversation from this point forward is confidential. If this is not a private area, pretend that this is a spam call and hang up. You will then be given 5 minutes to relocate, we will then call back using another number."

Tsubasa looked around and realizes that she is still standing around in the middle of the street with people still standing around in awe of the Kamen Rider that just ran by.

She simply replies, "Sorry you have the wrong number" before hanging up and walking away. She starts to walk back to the apartment, passing by several other civilians who were on their phones or talking to other people. When she did get back to the apartment, she found a small box in front of the door as soon as her phone begins to ring. Tsubasa then grabs the box, goes into the apartment, and answers the phone.

"This is agent 0093, Tsubasa Osore, reporting", she has a much sterner tone to her voice, as if she were in the military.

"Hello Agent," replies a soft feminine voice, "We look forward to your report"

"Yes! Well, I don't have much to report with this time, I deeply apologize", Tsubasa's voice lacks much change in tone.

"We are not worried, however you said that you had not much." There is a slight pause, "That implies that you do have something to report, albeit not much"

"Well, the enemy has begun their move against subject R. However subject R has not only survived his first encounter, he has destroyed the Ankylosaurus Dino-Upper"

"That is most interesting, it is great news! Be sure that you will be getting a pay raise."

"You are too kind, ma'am. However I do have one more piece of information"

"Oh?"

There was a long pause before Tsubasa spoke, "His system, it works…"

Kamen Rider Raptor is running through the streets at high speeds, dodging people before they could fully notice he was there. He keeps going until he hears a group of high schoolers screaming. He stops to find a large monster, the monster was covered in thick armor and was holding a shield in his right hand that looked like the head of a triceratops.

"You!" The monster starts to scream at the high schoolers with a deep but distorted voice, "It's your fault! You hurt her!"

The Kamen Rider takes a few steps forward, "Hey, I don't know what they did, but you seem to be quite threatening monster. And to be scaring those kids? Quite a shame…"

The monster turns towards Raptor while stomping angrily, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know what they have done!" "You're right, I don't," Raptor says as he brandishes his claws. "But a young girl told me too save her brother, so…" he then ran at the monster.

"No! This is all for her!" The monster screams before taking a swing at Raptor.

Raptor dodges the swing from the monster before lunging at it with one arm forwards. Raptor's claws strike the monster without leaving a scratch, the monster then counters with a blow to Raptor's chest, knocking Raptor back. Raptor lands on his feet and starts trying to circle the enemy while inching closer with each step. When he gets close enough, Raptor tries to another swing with his claws, but the monster once again feels nothing from the attack.

"I thought you were supposed to try and stop me, is that all you have?" The monster then charges into Raptor like he was an American football player running to the end zone, sending Raptor flying backwards into the air before crashing down on top of a car.

Raptor staggers onto his feet from off of the car while softly coughing, "You know… I'm sure… a child could… run faster… than that…"

"You are definitely not in a position to bluff!" He stomps on the ground a few times before screaming at Raptor

Raptor quickly opens the Dino Driver and removes the Velociraptor D-Vial before pulling out the Ankylosaurus D-Vial.

"I have no idea if this will work…"

"What is that? Doesn't matter! I don't need to find out!" The Triceratops Dino-Upper runs at Raptor.

Raptor puts the Ankylosaurus D-Vial into the Dino Driver. [Ankylosaurus] He then closes the drivers mouth. [Weapon! Ankylo-Hammer!] A dark yellow energy engulfs his entire right arm, before forming the shape of an anklyosaurus's tail at the fist. He then shakes his arm as the light cracks, falls apart, and dissipates. This reveals new armor underneath, having grey spikes on the shoulders and elbows, silver armor on the rest of the arm, and a spiked ball at the fist.

The monster stops out of confusion… "What the…"

"Uh… well my arm is still here," Raptor effortlessly swings his new hammer arm at the ground, breaking the concrete as if he dropped a bolder on a glass plate, "so my plan worked out pretty well, that's good."

"Oh, what does it matter?", yelled the monster as he starts to run at Raptor again, "You still can't hurt me!"

The monster gets close to Raptor, but at the last second he quickly lifts his hammer off the ground, uppercutting the monster and knocking it back, "Yeah… about that," he rests his hammer arm on his shoulder before taking a few steps forward, "I feel like I should have had a snarky response for that but I didn't have anything planned so…" he pulled out a notebook full of cool one liners and quotes that he liked, "How about… this one!" He clears his throat, "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list." He puts the book away, "How did that sound?"

The monster screams back, "Like you stole it from the internet!"

"Uh, well…" he looked at his arm and looked back, "Shut up!" He then runs at the monster and takes another huge swing

The monster tries to block it with his shield, but when the hammer hits, the shield cracks. Raptor laughs a little before he starts repeatedly swinging at the shield, each strike cracking the shield a bit more.

Suddenly, the girl from earlier showed up, with a sad look on her face as she whispered, "Oh no, Mori."

Raptor then opens and closes the belt again, slightly struggling with using his left hand. [Crunch! Ankylo-Hammer!] He then lifts up his hammer arm, it starts to shine and grow, "Are you ready, to go extinct?"

"Stop it!" Emi runs out in the way of the blow, transforming into a Stegosaurus Monster in that moment as she screams "Stop! You're gonna hurt him!"

Raptor intentionally misses, and he hits the ground. He tries to recollect himself and figure out what happened.

"He is trying to help me! I wanted you to make him stop, not to kill him! Those two from Scar where right, you are the bad guy!"

Back at home Tsubasa finally opened the box while still on the phone, "This is?"

"It is upsetting to know that subject R beat us to finishing the Rider System, but that just means you will need to do some field testing for us."

Tsubasa looks down at the Driver in the box, it has the shape of a profile shot of the head of a pterodactyl.

"Install fear into your enemies, Kamen Rider Target!"

"Boss, with all due respect, that is a weird name."


	3. Chapter3

Kamen Rider Raptor

Chapter 3

The two monsters are both on the ground, the bulky, armored, cracked shield wielding Triceratops monster, sitting on the ground breathing heavily while the slimmer, fan wielding, armored Stegosaurus monster stands in front of him. They are both staring at the Kamen Rider, who still has his hammer arm equipped.

"You're nothing but a bully!" The Stegosaurus monster screams.

"You know, I'm not surprised that you were also a monster, Emi-chan, but I will admit I'm surprised that you would come attack me this fast. I thought you would wait till I took out your brother." For a moment Raptor laughed before switching the Ankylosaurus D-Vial with the normal Velociraptor, changing back to his base form without the hammer arm.

"You knew? Then why? Why did you attack him? Why did you stop when you saw me? Why are you being so informal with me?" The girl starts to yell. She takes a step back before positioning herself for an attack.

"Well do you really want to know the answer?", Raptor takes a wild fighting stance, "It's because I wanted to test you."

"Test me?"

Raptor nods, "I thought to myself, 'If she saw her brother attacking people, she would either come to her senses or join him', but it seems you made your choice already."

"What now, then?" Her voice has a bit of anger behind it.

Raptor starts to take a few steps forward, "I'm going to need to take you both out, won't I?"

Just before Raptor could swing, Emi strikes him in the chest with one of her fan weapons. Raptor falls over, with one hand over his chest.

"Alright!" he yelled before taking a deep breath, "This is getting pretty old, I'm just gonna…" he starts to trail off with his words as he turns his head to the side. Kaseki de-henshins and walks over to a small stray dog that is sitting by a corner. He quickly starts to pet it frantically while grinning with joy.

The two monsters, while confused, looked at each other before deciding to get away from Kaseki while he was down so that they could go rest.

They started to run down the street before what looked like an arrow made of pink light hit the ground in front of them. They look up at the rooftops to see a girl with shoulder length black hair, a pink lab coat, black pants and shoes, and a yellow shirt.

Tsubasa shouts at the two monsters from above, "This is a great thing in my hand right here," she points to the weapon in her hand, it is a long primarily silver bow with a golden handle. "It's called the MWP, and it is a high powered energy based bow."

"Why are you telling us this?" The Stegosaurus Monster asks, it takes out a fan and points towards Tsubasa. "If you're going to attack us, just do it!"

"Fine…" she equips her own Dino Driver and pulls out a unique pink D-Vial with white accents. As opposed to Kaseki's D-Vials, which have black accent.

She spins as she opens the mouth of the driver [GAO!]. She then inserts the Pink D-Vial [PTERA PINK LOADING!]. A techno jingle starts to play. She makes a finger gun with her right, and tilts it to be parallel to the ground, "Henshin!" She closes the mouth of the driver. [Target Marked] a gust of wind blew towards Tsubasa and started spinning rapidly into a tornado around her before turning pink, [PTERA! BLAST! MODULE PINK!]

The wind dissipates from around her, revealing her suit. There is a black under suit with pink boots, gloves, skirt, and torso armor. The torso armor and skirt are designed to emulate the uniform of a flight attendant. There are silver bands around the wrists and the ends of the boots. The belt was the same as that Kaseki uses, with a silver belt strap instead. The helmet was mostly black, with a silver pterodactyl head going down the front, but instead of normal pterodactyl eyes, there are two, large, pink Rider Helmet eyes.

"Oh crap! I just remembered that I don't have a catchphrase yet…" remarked Tsubasa.

While Tsubasa was talking to herself, the Stegosaurus and Triceratops monsters started to try and sneak away. While looking back every few steps to make sure that She hadn't noticed them.

"Oh well, I'll think about that later… hey wait up!" Tsubasa's visor started to glow, she then twisted a dial on her bow, [STRIKE, and shot a part of the rooftop she was on. The rooftop gave in, but in just the way where the part that Tsubasa was standing on slid off and towards the monsters. She jumped off of the improvised sled while still air borne and started to fly. As Tsubasa quickly bolted towards the monsters she remarked, "I'm Kamen Rider Target, and you won't wanna miss this!" She then twisted the MWP's Dial again but to a different setting, [BOUNCE, she fires at the Stegosaurus monster who easily deflects it.

The energy arrow then hits the ground and bounces up to hit the Triceratops monsters shield, it bounces off that to hit the Stegosaurus monster in the side. Target then lands on the ground gracefully.

"How did that…" the Stegosaurus monster started, but before she can finish, she gets cut off by a loud zoom.

"Hey bro what was…" she looks down and doesn't see her brother to her side. "Bro?"

"Looks like he took some of my fun… oh well" she runs in and strikes the monster across the chest with the bow. She then quickly opens and closes the driver [Crunch! Connecting!]

The monster runs in and swings her fan, but Target throws her bow in the air, dodges the monsters attack, and punches the monster in the chest. The Stegosaurus monster takes a few steps back while Target grabs the bow again and turns the dial three full spins to the right, [3! 2! 1! Connection complete, ready to fire.]

"I'm sorry, but you're through", she fires the bow [PINK FINISH!] the arrow spins into a tornado as it hits the monster in the chest. The tornado acts as a drill as it spins rapidly, doing major damage. But the monster keeps standing, moaning in pain.

"Just go down!" Target yells as she flies forward and punches through the tornado and the monster, causing the monster to explode.

"Mission complete…" Target untransforms and sighs, "That was exhilarating, but I'm glad F.A.N.G. got a model working so fast. Now that I'm thinking about it, I wonder if the fixed Rika's mess up earlier yet. I kinda like our apartment being quiet.

Inside of an abandoned building, Raptor, who is fully suited, is sitting on the Triceratops monster, "Man, going that fast knocks a lot out of you."

"Please, I need… to go…" the monster was out of breath and hurt, he looks over to the wall he got thrown into. "How did you…"

"Why?"

The monster looked up in confusion, "What?"

"Why did you send your sister on a suicide mission? You must have known what my job is… especially since you sent her to find me."

"..." the monster lays on the ground, unmoving.

"I'm letting you talk, because I want to know the truth…"

"...The man in the orange suit"

"What about him? You met him?", Raptor looks down in confusion, the monster only nods in response.

"We were already hooked, the moment we started we had lost our humanity. He then told us about you, and how you were the bad guy, who were attacking users unprovoked. And then he told us that if we could ambush you, and take you out, he would help us get off."

"And you believed him?", Raptor started to stand up.

"We didn't know who to believe, and we figured that if anyone knew how to get us off, it was the person who got us on."

"That's a nice way of thinking about it" Raptor opens his driver up. [GAO!] "Before I take you out, I have one more question."

"Oh yeah? Shoot."

"Your sister didn't know you two were fighting for the wrong side, did she? She just saw her brother getting attacked and got involved, right?"

The monster gives a silent nod, "I went along with Scar's lies, so that she would have a clean conscience. I gave her a script and told her that you were a doctor who had to use weird code words like 'fight' so that you would not be found."

"And that worked? Even with all those contradictions?" Raptor closes the driver [Crunch! Raptor Finish!"] he goes to stomp on the monster, "sure…"

"I took advantage of her faith in me…"

The finish connects, the Triceratops monster explodes, the two monsters are no longer a threat. Raptor takes a minute to pick up the Triceratops D-Vial and detransforms. He sits back down on the ground, and quietly thinks to himself before whispering, "I'm sorry."

Just then, Tsubasa walks over into the abandoned building through the hole that Kaseki made from earlier.

"I'm guessing I should not ask about where your driver is from?"

"What Driver?", Tsubasa blissfully replies, "I'm just happy to be around my best friend Rika again!"

Kaseki laughs, "Alright you win, but your paying the rent this month!"


	4. Chapter4

Kamen Rider Raptor

Chapter Four

Friday is a special day at the Moonlight Café; every Friday they release a new limited special. Because of this, the café is more busy than usual. Tsubasa is front in line to get the first taste of the café's newest product: a sandwich with corned beef, bacon, fried egg, and cheese, all between English muffin halves.

Right before she can step up, Tsubasa is cut off by a girl with long hair and a blue jacket. The girl also had a black shirt, was wearing black tights with a light blue skirt, and had black heels with blue accents.

"Hey, you just..." Tsubasa begins to shout in protest, she then faces the ground quietly, "Never mind"

The girl in blue turns to look at Tsubasa, before turning back and ordering two of the specials. She then grabs Tsubasa's hand and starts to walk over to a table with the sandwiches and fruit juices in a bag that she is holding with her other hand.

"Hey, wait!" Tsubasa starts to say before being pulled to a table. The girl sits down and sets one sandwich and a drink on the other side of the table, before begin to eat the other sandwich.

"Don't just stand there," the girl looks up at Tsubasa, who hasn't taken her eyes off the sandwich. "Join me, unless you want to wait in line again."

Tsubasa takes a moment to look at the line with at least 30 people, and decides to sit. "Thank you Ms…"

"You can just call me..." She pauses for a moment as she blankly stares out the window, "Fuyumi"

"Fuyumi-san, is it?" Tsubasa questions the girl, with confusion in her eyes.

"Well it depends, how old are you?"

"I turned 18 a few months ago, why?" Tsubasa finally picked up the sandwich.

"Well in that case, I would rather you just call me Fuyumi." Fuyumi smiles, "I'm only a little older than you. I'm 23."

"Oh? So you're closer in age to Rika?"

"Who?" Fuyumi looked up in confusion.

"Oh right, you don't know him," Tsubasa takes her first bite of her breakfast sandwich. "Mmmm, it's so good!"

"Oh, is it?" Fuyumi starts to laugh. "But, who is this Rika guy you mentioned? Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"As if! No, he's just my roommate"

There is a long pause from the both of them, then Fuyumi speaks up, "So you live alone with a guy, and you aren't dating?"

"Yup, exactly, just close friends." Tsubasa continues to eat her sandwich, enjoying every bite.

"Friends with benefits maybe?" Fuyumi starts to give a light chuckle.

"Ha, ha, ha." She pays Fuyumi's jokes no mind, and she takes a drink of her juice. "Why are you so interested in him anyway? I'll put in a good word for you if you wa~nt"

Fuyumi pauses for a moment. She doesn't say anything as she reaches for her drink.

"Wait…" Tsubasa's eyes widen, "You're not considering it, are you? You don't even know him!"

"My my, someone sounds jealous," she laughs for a little while as muffled screams start to become audible from outside.

Tsubasa stands up and looks out the window and sees people running from a tall, bipedal, feminine, spider monster. It is mainly black with a webbed net pattern on it, and it wields a long, white whip.

Tsubasa turns around towards Fuyumi, "Sorry, I'm gonna need to take care of this."

"Oh? You're gonna take care of the monster? Are you a Kamen Rider or something?" Fuyumi starts to laugh.

"Yup, but F.A.N.G. won't let you remember that."

Tsubasa runs outside and confronts the spider monster. The monster is laughing while being surrounded by men who are completely infatuated with her.

"My, my," states the monster, "All these new toys, and still not nearly enough for me…" She whips the ground before she points at Tsubasa and starts to deliver her orders, "Scare that girl off, I'm not interested in her."

Tsubasa quickly equips her Dino-Driver and transforms, "Henshin!" [MODULE PINK]. She pulls out her Bow and fires straight through the crowd at the monster. The monster swings with her whip and deflects it straight back, and Target shoots another arrow to stop them both. "Kamen Rider Target, ready for lift-off"

"Oh I see…" The monster begins to think for a while as the men around her continue to run towards Target. "I guess humans do use names, just call me… Thread"

The men charging at Target begin to run a little faster, some of them starting to trip over each other. Target begins dodging their attacks swiftly, before spreading her wings and taking off into the air. She aims with her bow directly at Thread's hand and takes a shot, hoping to get the whip out of her hand. Thread sidesteps the arrow, and whips at the ground. The men who were around Target turn towards Thread and start shuffling over towards her. Then, Thread opens her arms and starts to absorb the energy from her followers. They all start to drop to the ground, one by one, while Target watched in horror.

"What… did you just do?" Target starts to shake.

"They were clearly not strong enough to kill you," Thread starts to let out a psychotic, high-pitched cackle, "So I ate their energy, slurped it right down, sucked them completely dry!"

"You… you monster… I can't…"

"Oh? You can't what?" Thread starts taking steps closer to Target. She then leans down into Target's ear and whispers, "Are you afraid, little girl? Then maybe you should just run and scream in horror. You don't want to be here, and quite frankly I'm bored of you already."

Before Target gets a chance to respond, a green figure comes from out of the sky and slices at Thread with sharp claws. Target looks up to see Kamen Rider Raptor finally arriving on the scene.

"Hey, you creepy spider woman, didn't your mom teach you to not bully others?", Raptor says with an unfamiliar growl to his voice.

"She taught me something else actually. Those that won't listen, must be disciplined!"

"Well in that case, I guess I'm gonna need to discipline you… Lets Gao!"

The two run at each other. Thread cracks her whip at Raptor's feet, but Raptor jumps and quickly changes his D-Vial from the Raptor vial to the Triceratops Vial. [Weapon! Tricera Shield]. His arm glows before the light quickly crumbles and reveals the new armorment, which looks almost identical to the Ankylosaurus armorment, but this time with a triceratops head on his right hand as a spiked shield. Before he can land, Raptor swings his new shield fist and punches the monster directly in her chest, sending sparks flying.

"What the hell? How are you so fast? And why are you strong?"

"I would tell you, but I don't even understand myself at the moment."

They continued at it, with Thread shooting web in Raptor's face in order to blind him. Raptor keeps charging as if the web wasn't there, and continues to throw rapid punches and kicks. With precise movements, he swaps back to his Velociraptor D-Vial, and has the belt bite the bottle twice [Gao Motto! Velociraptor!, and without missing a beat, he continues to attack wildly. He starts to yell uncontrollably as he continues to dish out blows, left hook, right hook, uppercut to the stomach, rising knee to the head, roundhouse kick, butterfly kick, and then a flurry of more right hooks. Raptor lets out another huge roar before opening the driver, he stops and lets the energy build up inside him before closing it. [Giga Crunch! Raptor Strike!]. Raptor jumps up high into the air while yelling loudly, as he comes down, traits of fire follow him. H e comes crashing back onto the enemy with a rider punch with the force of a small meteor. The monster immediately explodes upon contact, leaving nothing behind but Raptor roaring into the fiery crater left behind, as well as Target stand in disbelief trying to understand what she had just seen.

"H-hey… Rika? Are you, um, ok?", Target asked, but she didn't get an answer from her close friend, she instead was greeted by a cold, hate filled stare of a monster. She looked into the eyes of Raptor's helmet, that were now a deep shade of red.

Author's note: Although he heavily protested, I'm gonna tell you about my favorite rider fanfic, and it's not even on this site yet. My friend is writing a story called Kamen Rider Pyro vs Hydro, and it is truly amazing. It is a element themed rider war story that stars 2 main riders, and is structured as it was a transcription of a podcast. It has great characters with even better development, great action, powerful scenes, and perfectly blends comedy with its serious tones! It truly is amazing! I've read the first 9 chapters at this point, because he wrote a lot in advance so that he could have time to have breaks (just like like I did, at the time of posting this, I have written 9 chapters.)

So please! Read his story when it comes out... on Ao3!


	5. Chapter5

Kamen Rider Raptor

Chapter 5

"Hey Roast, are you sure this will help?" The woman in blue asks her friend in orange. "All need to do tomorrow is scare the girl and inject the guy with this?" She holds up a small syringe with a dark red fluid in it.

"With my calculation, it only has a 2% chance of killing him outright, but that would be no fun now, would it?", Roast responds, not quite sure why Chilly is asking questions about the serum. "Are you interested in my sciences all of a sudden, or is there something else?"

"Nope. It's neither, actually. If I'm honest, I just got bored of waiting in silence for you to finish, so I decided to ask."

"And you decided to wait until I was done before you would ask your question?" Roast shows off a devilish grin.

"Oh, shut up! It's none of your business anyway."

"Anyway…" Roast quietly lets out a small chuckle. "The boss… happily… let me test on his energy. That rage and bloodlust his energy inspires in people is astonishing. And knowing how that Kamen Rider's belt actually powers up even a small amount of DNA, it's a match made in heaven."

It's the next day, and Target is standing across from Raptor with his bloodshot, crimson eyes.

"Hey, Rika…" Target was still shaken from earlier, but now a whole new feeling was flowing through her. Terror. Raptor was full of pure bloodlust, and it was directed straight at her.

Raptor starts taking steps toward Target, not soon after, the slow steps became a sprint. Target, knowing she can't run from him even if she tried, resolved to fight.

Target pulls out her bow, the Module Weapon: Pink, and turns the dial to the bounce setting, her eyes glow for a second as the suit showed her the best places to fire. She fires all around Raptor, who hasn't stopped running, and the arrows start to bounce off the walls, trees, and even nearby cars. Raptor wastes no time in snatching Target by the helmet, swings her around to be hit by the arrows, and slams her into the ground. He then roars and starts to sprint up the wall with her still in his hand. But Raptor's foot landed in a hole made by one of Target's arrows.

"Now's my chance!" Target yells, she leans over to Raptor's Dino Driver and quickly activates Raptors finisher [Crunch! Raptor Kick!]

The cloned Raptors come out of nowhere, and they have their sights trained on Target, before turning and Rider Kicking the real Raptor. The kicks come from the roof of the building, and with each one, Raptor is shoved closer and closer to the ground. Raptor's right eye flickers back to its normal color of dark green. He lets out one more roar as the final kick sends him into the ground. His eyes finally become completely green before he untransforms.

"I'm… sorry... " He lets go of Target and passes out.

Target untransforms and takes several steps back. With tears in her eyes, she looks down at Rika, her best friend, who was unconscious

Before she had a chance to leave, some men in grey suits with lettered badges on their collars arrived on the scene. They started to patch walls and find people hiding out recording. The men would confiscate videos, spray people with a chemical that erased memories, and send people on their way. The men were operatives of F.A.N.G.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys a little…"

"With all due respect ma'am, shut up," one of the men interjects. He is foreign, no older than 19, and has short, wavy, blond hair. He is wearing black glasses, and his blue suit has a black "V" button on his collar.

"Excuse me? Who do you think…:"

"Yeah, excuse you," the man interrupts again. "It's your fault we always have to clean up your messes. Could you just learn to respect the job of us cleaning teams? Do you have any idea how hard it was to clean up your mess after last time?"

"I just... " Tsubasa takes a few steps away before running back to the apartment in tears.

A little into the distance, Fuyumi is sitting on a rooftop enjoying a smoothie, but after a while, she begins to stare at Rika's unconscious body.

"Well… that worked just as well as he said it would."

She stands up and turns around, and as she walks away, she vanishes into a freezing wind.

The F.A.N.G. agents finish up their job, but while cleaning, the man with the glasses finds a D syringe still full with Nephila DNA.

The man calls to the others, "Hey guys, I found something the lab people might like."

"Unless you found them donuts or a raise, I don't think they will care all that much, V." One of the other men said coldly. The remark was followed up by a few quiet and almost robotic chuckles.

"Oh fine, whatever." V pockets the syringe after breaking off the needle. He then walks over to Kaseki on the ground, he looks down in disgust before kicking him. "One of these days, part of my job will be to remove you from the list of issues we deal with, and I can't wait."

It's now the next day, Kaseki wakes up in his apartment early in the morning. Quickly after realizing he was at home, he rolls a little too far to the side and falls off his couch. The loud thud wakes up Tsubasa, who is laying on the other couch.

"Ah! What was that?" Tsubasa screams as she jumps. She looks down to see Kaseki on the floor panicking at the sound of the scream before looking back up at Tsubasa. There is a long pause of awkward silence.

"So… what day is it?" Kaseki asked as he starts to stand, without losing eye contact with Tsubasa. "And what happened?"

"Well, put bluntly, you lost your mind and I had to knock some sense into you." She started to laugh a little bit, "It wasn't gonna be easy, but I remembered something you said about your clones."

"Oh? That's a surprise, you listened to something I said?"

"I was saying… I remembered that you told me that you don't control them, they find who called them and attack their biggest threat. I never knew why you phrased it like that, but I'm happy I figured it out."

"Perfect! You deserve a cookie!" Kaseki turns around towards the kitchen and walks to the refrigerator.

"So wait, you aren't gonna explain what happened? Or why you were so angry?"

"Nope, last thing I remember was you in a fight with some monster, and then she insulted you one too many times, and I got mad about it." He switches over to a more sarcastic tone, "And now I'm here, about to make chocolate chip cookies for our well balanced breakfast."

Tsubasa smiles and starts to laugh, happy to have her close friend was back to normal.

Kaseki turns back around and takes a step out of the kitchen, "Oh by the way, Osore, how many should I make?"

Before Tsubasa can answer, a loud voice on the other side of the wall screams, "Rider Kick!" Immediately afterward, someone dive kicks Kaseki through the window. He is wearing a leather biker jacket, ripped jeans, tan gloves and boots, and a grey scarf. He looks to be in his mid thirties, but his fashion dates him to be much older than that.

Tsubasa yelled at the intruder, "HEY!" She tries knocking him back into the kitchen, but the intruder flipped mid-air and kicked off the kitchen wall into a roll back and sprung into a standing pose, pointing at Rika.

"On the behalf of F.A.N.G. Laboratories, I, Fukasu Ginrou, am here to put an end to your crimes, Dr. Kaseki Rika!"


End file.
